


No  one  must  know

by peka



Series: Berry`s secret [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anxiety, But fem!red tho, Cherryberry - Freeform, Cute!blue, Fem!red, He has a fem body, Innocent blue?, Manipulation, Skeles have no gender ik, Smoll!blue, Smoller!red, Tho he looks like a male, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, mmmmmmm, nah, poor red, sans/sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peka/pseuds/peka
Summary: Blue hates how  every one treats him like a kiduntill his cute alternate self from underfell almost discovers his little actthen he decides he doesn`t want to stop being spoiledAka: thicc buff blue fooling people into thinking he`s a bluberry





	1. An angry bean

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im bad at summaries

Blue is so done .Everyone considers him a kid even his own brother ! but he WAS the older one ,at first it was ~~infuriating~~ amusing seeing younger people babytalk him and pick him up like he weighted nothing ...he wasn`t THAT small was he ?

Even if he isn’t above using his .. ahem "adorableness" to his advantage , he could get whatever he wanted by just "pouting" or "crying" ,also dealing with people who "were mean to him" withought getting his hands dirty or damaging his reputation ( ~~not like he had trained every day in front of the mirror for that mweheh~~ ), he knew he was manipulative but they deserved that for treating him like a kid!!! He was OLDER than them for god sake! And whenever he said that no one believed him! He hated it! Even alphys didnt allow him to join the royal guard because of it!

He is done with being the small marshmallow everyone including his brother think he is, At first he thought it was funny and that the situation could be used for his own benefit, but now he thinks those people are just plain stupid for falling for such a trick. So when ( ~~his alternate self from underfell~~ ) a far cousin nicknamed "red" suddently appeared ( ~~from an alternate dimention~~ ) From new home ,( he knew because ,after all he used to be a scientist before papyrus was born ,he **knew** the truth yet papyrus **refused** to tell him and "ruin" his innocence by telling him there was a universe where everyone kills each other) .

but he wasn`t babyed or sweet talked

After all poor smoll anxious "red" has lived  in a universe where everyone had many faces . So he wasn`t tricked by his "sweet kid" act . Even if Red was smaller than him , a cute sweaty ittle ball of grumpyness, no one seemed to consider him a kid.

Perhaps it was because of his hostile attitude , anyway blue was overjoyed to have a "friend" that doesn`t seem affected by his way of acting .

but with time red seemes to open up more . 

Especially to **him.**

Unlike "older" monsters red has a soft spot for kids... seems like no one could resist his appearence, yet red still didn`t treat him like one. Yes his small red counterpart was at his every demand whenever he wanted but he wasn`t overly disgustingly sweet

Maybe because kids in underfell didn`t have the privilege of being treated like they should.

So when one time blue bumped his little toe in table when he was feeding their pet rock he let his tongue loose and cursed .. in his real deep voice .  Not that squeaky little monster voice

And blue had a really  **really deep** voice. then he heared a gasp , looking around him he found red under the coutch for ...some reason?

Red was baffeled ,blue`s eyes dissapeared and his smile widened staring at him with such a scary face that made his anxious counterpart faint. Good. That went smoothly. 

Mweh , with enough effort he could convince red that it was all a dream .

If red realises all of this was an act he might change the way he sees him

Thinking about of his actual life , it isn`t that bad being spoiled rotten and getting whatever he wanted from everyone including his adorable red.

No one must find out

**No one**

 


	2. Planning and plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say ? Ughhh  
> Blue is preparing his plan

After the " _incident_ " ,blue made sure everything that happened seemed like it`s just a product of red`s imagination .

He cleaned the sprinkles on his pet rock much to it`s dimay ,just like he wasn`t here when it happened , squeezined the poor cherry back under the coutch (sorry but he had to be fast in case papyrus suddently shortcuts here), he knew that a hit to the back of the skull could erase some memories but he couldn`t bring himself to hurt the smoll cute skele..

he had to rely on his " _ **super acting skillz** _ " and convince red it was all just a dream, nothing the magnificent sansational sans couldn`t handle!

After making sure there were no more evidence left he made his way back to his puzzles, Better make red believe he was out to recalibrate them ,Walking back to the forest he heartedly greeted every single monster he saw , just for the heck of it , and got some candy from ~~the idiots who fell for his little act~~   the very kind monters who _babyed_ him.

Ahhhh , he still doesn`t know if he wants it to stop or not

He doesn`t want others to refuse him what he wanted yet,  it was annoying seeing younger people be overly sweet and annoying to him , it made him want to **throw up .**

 the way they treat him makes him mad sometimes ,he is **MUCH** older than them. but looks like the advantages are more than the incovenience , So he ends up rolling with it.

He stopped for a few minutes for the puzzles , after all ,he didn`t have an engineering phd for nothing ( if only undyne knew mweheh but she will never find out , ** _n o o n e w i l l_** )

Naturally, when he finished he goes to his brother`s post ,he finds his ~~little brother~~ papy napping .. again, he kinda wished he could sleep like that , he has insomnia from all those horrible nightmares.

he woke him up ,puffing his cheeks and pouting with mock anger " PAAAAPYYY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES ! I SPEND A FEW HOURS WITH MY PUZZLES AND WHEN I COME TO CHECK ON YOU I FIND YOU SLEEPING AT YOUR POST!"

Of course he didn`t spend "hours" dealing with his puzzles but he could use that as a metafore , plus it would cover for him later

"heh , sorry bro , you know i`m bone tired ,nyeheheh"

Blue put his hand on his chest acting like he has been shot , he dropped on his knees and lied in the snow ~~making extra sure he looked cute~~

"NOOOO! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME BROTHER?!"

"Aww common bro don`t you think my puns are humerus?"

blue stood up and started walking

"Bro? Wher`r you going? "

"MEH , IM DONE WITH YOUR PUNS! IM GOING HOME"

according to sans`s plans and utmost annoyance papyrus called

" wait bro im walking you home , the forest could be dangerous "

" _BROTHER_! " sans exclaimend—whined with his squeaky voice "THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN PERFECTLY PROTECT HIMSELF!!"

"Yeah that`s right bro , that`s why im coming with you , so you`ll protect me too with your royal guard skills"

Did Papyrus really tought he was stupid?

Sans hated being babyed like that but he knew pap was going to insist on walking him back , so he gave him his "innocent" look , blinking at him than making his starry eyes

"MWEHEHEHEHEH! YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER , NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU BETTER THAN ME!! "

That was true anyways , besides , as planned, he needed a "witness" that would prove to red that he wasn`t home and all of that was nothing but a his imagination .

They arrived at the door , time to act super super **super** innocent : Papy walked in , leaving the door open for blue and then closing it after him.

"WE`RE HERE" he didn`t look under the couch , that would be a dead giveaway so he started walking towards the kitchen like usual, pap(y) followed

"red we`re home"

Red cleared his throat to catch their attention making the brothers look at the stairs , he was sitting at the top watching blue , _analyzing_ him, red cleared his voice again this time to speak , and blue blinked _innocently_ at him

ITS SHOW TIME


	3. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *blue`s evil laughter in the background*

"B—blue , you .. what hap—hapened this ...morning?"

Stretch looked confused ,while blue kept his poker face

"Sans is  _anything_  wrong?" now stretch looked worried

"I DON`T KNOW PAPPY? , I WAS WITH MY PUZZLES THE WHOLE DAY!"

"I..i don`t th—think so.." red added

"Are you  _accusing_  my bro of lying?"

Stretch`s right eye turned a vivid orange glaring daggers at red ,well now , stretch and red were very VERY close , but offending blue was something else.

This was exiting , did red REALLY think he had a chance against  _him_  , that his brother was gonna believe him ,That his word could stand a chance against  _his_  .

He was so wrong  ** _,N o o n e_**  could contradict him.

Of course the confab ended with blue`s triumph and red`s apology.

after the argument stretch told him he was going  ~~to muffet`s~~  for a quick walk

"QUICK WALK , MY COCCYX!"blue huffed

Then blue went to cook his famous  ~~victory~~  tacos, without percieving  red ,who sneaked in the kitchen . since red had lived in a dangerous universe ,and was so adorably smoll , it was almost impossible to hear a thing or feel his presence.

Until he poked the back of his rib cage from behind ,it was plain he tried to make it painful to get the same reaction as this morning , but it only came as a weak tickle , blue yelped and blinked innocently at red.

Red seemed baffled and a little bit guilty , how adorable , did he think that such a weak poke could hurt him? He wanted to hug his little cherry and squeeze the living majic out of him.

But he refrained ,better act like he was in pain , so he covered the "hurt" part of his ribcage with both hands ,in these situations he should shed silent tears and look more sad than upset , that`ll make red question himself and feel blameworthy , blue looked away from red, not only to make his "poor bullied kid" image be as clear as day but because it was hard not to smirk at red`s reaction. , cherry was wearing the most adorable expression ever ,he looked guilty and shocked , his eyelights dilated and stared at the floor , his puffy cheeks reddened from shame of what he just did and small angry tears rolled over his cheeks , then he held his hands up like he was trying to appology .

that was too easy mwahahahaheh.

"W..WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?.."

"I..i..i`m s—so..sooorryyyyyy.." red errupted into tears and ran away

Good , now maybe he`ll forget about the incident.

Or not

After dinner , blue cleaned the dishes then headed to the bathroom for a bath ,only to be followed by red , cherry closed the door behind them.

Blue turned back to the smoll skele , "innocently" smiling wider "WOWIE RED! DO YOU WANT TO TAKE A BATH TOGETHER?!"

Red flushed a bit but brushed it off "y—you know w..why i`m here! You c—c—can`t fool m..me with y—your little act!"

The room went silent ,red was as tense as a cat waiting for a danger.

Blue`s eyelight dissapeared ...

And then he started crying

"MWAAAAAH !! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAAAN TO MEEEE ??! WHAT DID I DOO TOOOOOOOO Y—YOUUU!!!"

Red felt really bad now , making a poor sweet kid cry twice today

To make the situation worse he heared loud banging from the other side of the door "bro!!!Are you okay?!"

oh no , ohhhh noooooo , red was as good as dead!

He was in for it now !

But blue quickly answered "PAPYYYY I FORGOT TO FEED THE CAT !!IM SUCH A BAD OWNER!"

"Don`t worry bro , i`ll go feed`im"

"THANK YOU PAPY! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Normally red would realise the obviously fast change of mood from his dopple ganger , but he was so scared out of his mind that he didn`t notice it

the only thing his mind could think about was how could he ever doubt such a pure thing?!

It wasn`t real

Could it have been a dream? Of course ! it was clearly a dream.

Blue offered a reconciliation hug and cherry gladly accepted it , happy that blue didn`t hold any grudge against him

Red apologised many times ,leaving the bathroom entirely convinced that whatever he "saw" was , it was definitely a fruit of his imagination

Blue watched with a smug look that has gone unnoticed by his cute cherry pie while red left the room

This outcome was predictable wasn`t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think red stood a chance?


	4. cherry`s secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a secret too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm~

It`s a beatiful day outside , birds are singing , flowers are blooming , on days like these people like you should be minding their own business.

That was what blue thought when he met tbe curious gazes he got after he exited the house and headed to it`s back.

He needed to take his weekly dose of  _ **it**_  ,he runs towards  ~~his~~  papy`s hidden lab , and starts looking for the  ** _vial_**...

Oh no, there`s none left , amazing .

 **"Welp , better go get some now since it`s early morning , `dyne is propably still asleep"**  If he encountered anyone who would want to talk with him he was done with, He needed to inhale helium right freaking now!

Not like he couldn`t mimic the sad excuse for a voice , but it hurt his vocal cords , so he telleported to the real lab , found what he needed, got back his squeaky voice ,and teleported back in the kitchen .

He looked at the time , the clock showed it was 5 minutes past 10 o`clock , stretch was propably at  ~~Muffet~~ `s his post , but red was unipmployed , so he spent his days helping blue with chores or lazing around with his brother , anyway ,it was time to wake his cute cherry Bean up!

Heading towards his room , he opened the door partially in order not to frighten the smoller skele ,he peeked through the sightly open door and came with the most scandalous display ever.

Cherry was  _taking off_  his socks! The cutest socks ?!

They were red!!!! With a few yellow stripes!!!!!!

How lewd.

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn`t bring himself to look away , then cherry got up and .

Why were there big ballons clinging to his chest?

Oh .

OHHHHH

he also knew red was not used to eating this much , yet the swaps forced him to eat a daily decent amount of food in order to heal his scars , but having so much excess magic after years of starving made him form an ecto body .

These weren`t ballons.. they were red`s honkers.

Why did cherry have  _breasts_  ?! How?!

Blue`s eyes were fixated on the smoller`s`s glorious front ,he was so mesmerised that he caught himself almost whistling.

regrettably ,they were covered with his cute counterpart`s warm red sweater , they looked so  _soft_! And  _big_! , maybe they didn`t notice them because of his big black jacket missing.

Jackpot , this day was the dirtiest of his life but it was deffinitely worth it .

The creaking of the bed was what pulled him out of his thoughts ,

and then it clicked .

red wAs UNDRESSING!!!!

Blue couldn`t take it anymore and teleported to his puzzles , paying no mind to the cyan blush covering his face and the sweat running down his skull.

"Bro ? I didn`t see you comming"

 _ **Mweh ,sheet**_!

during his panicked state he accidentally teleported to his brother`s station , and for the first time wasn`t that glad he found his brother there.

Blue turned to him "T—THE GREAT SANS IS HERE TO CHECK ON HIS BROTHER!"

"Did you just stutter ? you look like you have a fever ."

"I`M FINE PAPY IT`S NOTHING!"

Stretch put his boney hand on blue`s forehand ,his facial expression contorting to worry.

"Bro you`re burning, let`s put you to bed ,you need some rest"

Pap grabbed blue`s hand

"NO I SAID IM—" But before he could finish they appeared in blue`s room.

In front of cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more female cherry here


End file.
